Electronic devices are commonly used for the manipulation, monitoring, and/or control of many different types of equipment and/or instrumentation. If electronic devices overheat, as a result of internal operation and/or the surrounding environment, there is a risk that they will not function properly. Likewise, if electronic devices are subjected to low temperatures (e.g., arctic climates and/or high altitudes), there is also the possibility of malfunction. As such, a heat-transfer fluid is often sprayed, sprinkled, poured, or otherwise conveyed to the electronic devices to heat/cool them to an acceptable temperature. If the electronic devices are enclosed within a container space, the heat-transfer fluid must be drained therefrom to maximize the efficiency of the cooling/heating process. In some cases, the associated equipment and/or instrumentation is being used on a vehicle (e.g., ground, sea, undersea, airborne, space, etc.), whereby the draining may be required in many attitudes, orientations and/or acceleration directions.